My Last Sun
by EmilieMalefoy
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Harry Potter est mort. L'ordre du phénix n'est plus. Voldemort est à son apogée. Tout ce qui est moldu, sang-de-bourbe ou n'importe quelle espèce vivante se trouvant sur son passage, meurt obligatoirement. Au milieu de ça il y a Hermione Granger, dernière membre vivante de l'AD, fuyant les ténèbres qui s'abattent sur le monde entier. DM/HG
1. résumé

Résumé :

La guerre est terminée, Harry Potter est mort. L'ordre du phénix n'est plus. Voldemort est à son apogée. Tout ce qui est moldu, sang-de-bourbe ou n'importe quelle espèce vivante se trouvant sur son passage, meurt obligatoirement. Au milieu de ça il y a Hermione Granger, dernière membre vivante de l'AD, fuyant les ténèbres qui s'abattent sur le monde entier. Elle se retrouve contrainte à se rendre aux mangemorts. Mais pas à n'importe lequel, à Drago Malefoy, fidèle bras droit du Lord Voldemort ...

Extrait du chapitre 1 :

"Finalement, elle s'assit au fond de la pièce. Attendant sagement que le garçon maudit daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Elle ne songea même pas à regarder l'heure, ni à sortir sa baguette. Son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque *tictac* de l'horloge, lui arrachant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Elle ressentait comme une envie de quitter la terre ferme. Comme un bateau qui chavire, laissant son corsaire désemparé face à l'étendu des dégâts. C'était ce que ressentirait Hermione si elle pouvait avoir un avis extérieur sur elle-même. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu ne plus exister, n'être qu'une infime particule de poussière à peine visible. Mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme rentrer dans la pièce, elle ne l'entendit pas non-plus marteler le sol de ses mocassins noirs. Il posa ses grands yeux gris sur la petite chose recroquevillée au bout de la salle et déclara :

\- Inutile de te cacher, Granger. Ne t'en fais pas le chemin sera rapide.

La jeune femme leva la tête, son regard s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure que ses yeux détaillaient le jeune homme. Elle laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras et versa une larme. Une seule et unique larme. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière mais elle voulait être certaine que cette larme coulerait pour une bonne raison.

Drago Malefoy attrapa le bras de l'ex-Gryffondor et la traîna derrière lui. Son regard était froid et dur, aucune émotion ne paraissait, aucune compassion envers la jeune femme derrière lui. Juste du dégoût et rien que cela.

\- Malefoy, gémit la lionne.

Hermione se retint de crier, étouffant ses sanglots dans l'écharpe qui lui servait de cache-larmes. Elle aurait pu sortir sa baguette et le tuer, puis s'enfuir au-delà de tout. Elle aurait tellement pu faire plus, elle aurait tant voulu changer les choses. Hermione Granger, à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était comme cela qu'elle allait mourir. Tuée par celui qui avait décimé les trois quarts de la population, celui qui avait tué sa famille, ses amis. La nuit du 24 au 25 décembre elle mourait et rejoindrait les cieux. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle n'y arrivait plus. L'homme qui lui broyait le bras en ce moment même avait été l'un de ses camarades. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que celui qui la livrait à la mort n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ! finit-elle par crier, les larmes dévalant à présent ses joues.

Il se retourna face à elle, la dévisagea une nouvelle fois et la gifla violemment. La jeune femme tomba à terre tellement le coup fut brutal. Elle se tint la joue, n'osant plus parler, ni bouger de peur d'être à nouveau violentée. Elle laissa simplement les larmes couler silencieusement.

\- Cesse de geindre et relève-toi.

Elle obéit malgré l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne l'aida pas à se remettre sur pied, il ne la regarda même pas, il resta stoïque, indifférent à sa douleur. Il franchit les barrières de Poudlard, accompagné de sa proie et du poids lourd qui pèserait à jamais sur sa conscience."

Le premier chapitre arrive bientôt les amis, j'espère que cet extrait vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou bien me signaler des fautes s'il y en a.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - Renaissance

Elle ne pourrait pas dire si elle avait réellement souffert quand on lui avait appris que le monde était bel et bien condamné à jamais. Elle ne pourrait pas dire si elle avait été triste d'apprendre de tous les gens qu'elle aimait, étaient morts pendant la guerre. Elle ne pourrait pas dire, non-plus, si elle savait pourquoi elle était cachée dans ce baraquement délabré empestant l'urine et la bile. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était, ni pourquoi elle était vivante. Elle avait arrêté de comprendre la nuit où son meilleur ami s'était effondré devant ses yeux. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, plus exister. Mais elle était encore debout, à survivre malgré la souffrance, parce qu'elle était Hermione Granger, une survivante, une Gryffondor. Et parce qu'elle s'était promise de continuer à vivre même si la mort lui tournait autour, même si le temps l'avalait.

Depuis tout ce temps, elle était restée cloîtrée ici à attendre que son corps, à l'allure décomposée, décide de bien vouloir se lever. Elle avait beaucoup songé à sa situation actuelle. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, à se foutre en l'air de jour en jour, à se pourrir un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle avait décidé de se relever, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle s'était trop battue pour une liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais. Mais tout au fond d'elle, Hermione persistait à croire qu'un jour elle aurait la force de gagner cette foutue guerre. Elle voulait croire que son bonheur éphémère déciderait de s'accroître et de durer éternellement. Même s'il n'y avait plus Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Elle voulait revivre de nouveau, elle le voulait mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'un oiseau s'étant échoué devant la petite porte en bois et sortit sa baguette. Elle prit délicatement le volatile dans ses longs doigts et l'examina de plus près : de fines coupures étaient perceptibles et du sang recouvrait son plumage.

\- Episkey.

Rien ne se produit. Le petit oisillon était condamné, il allait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. La lionne ne put que faire taire sa douleur. Dans un dernier sortilège, la petite chose arrêta de respirer, ne laissant qu'un corps inerte dans les mains sages de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas triste, au contraire, cet oiseau avait la chance de partir loin d'ici, il ne connaîtrait pas l'horreur de ce monde. Hermione n'était pas totalement folle, mais elle prit la mort de l'oiseau comme un symbole. Un renouveau. Une mort qui en amène une autre, puis une renaissance. C'était ce qu'elle voulait être, ce renouveau, ce petit peu d'espoir qui laisse une trace profonde dans les mémoires. Oui, à présent, une mort en amène une autre.. Elle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

1 semaine plus tard

Cela faisait longtemps que la Gryffondor n'avait pas senti l'air frais lui caresser le visage et faire virevolter ses cheveux. Elle aimait tellement quand la fraîcheur du vent la faisait frissonner. Elle arrivait à se sentir unique, à part entière, comme dans une bulle qui flotte au-dessus de l'immensité de l'univers. Elle marchait sans but précis, à une heure plutôt tardive du soir. Elle prenait des risques en venant se pavaner dans les quartiers sombres de Londres, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui l'importait avant n'était plus que poussière. Alors elle se promenait, essayant de donner un sens à tout cela, essayant de donner un sens à sa vie. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle serait aussi pommée qu'à cet instant, elle aurait ri. Parce que Hermione Granger a toujours su quel chemin prendre. Mais Hermione Granger n'est plus, et ne sera plus jamais la même personne.

Tandis qu'elle imprimait dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle apercevait pour ne pas oublier, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. La jeune fille fit volte face, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'ombre qui se dessinait contre le mur de brique. L'ombre lâcha un rire sarcastique qui en aurait glacé plus d'un et sortit de sa cachette. Une silhouette d'une carrure imposante se présenta à Hermione, elle ne pu percevoir son visage, un capuchon noir recouvrait l'ensemble de sa tête. La silhouette se posta devant Hermione, qui cette dernière frémissait à la vue de son bras. La marque des ténèbres ornait son bras droit qu'il affichait fièrement. Il sortit sa baguette, la jeune femme resta raide comme un piquet. Il la pointa sur la lionne et attendit que cette dernière riposte. Mais il n'en fut rien. Son indifférence frappa le jeune homme qui s'empressa de l'attaquer par les mots :

\- Une sang-de-bourbe recherchée de tous se dégourdissant les jambes à une heure pareil, ne serait-ce pas surréaliste ?

La jeune femme sourit bêtement, la voix de l'homme était pleine de sarcasme. Elle se souvenue d'un garçon qui s'exprimait de cette manière. D'une manière hautaine, comme s'il était supérieur à toutes les personnes face à lui. Ce sarcasme teintant dans sa voix laissait souvent les gens hébétés. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, lui et son orgueil. Lui et sa fierté.

\- Quel plaisir de te voir en cette nuit si tranquille, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas avec papa entrain de t'amuser à torturer des moldus ? Étonnant de ta part.

Le poing du jeune homme se resserra sur sa baguette. Elle ne devait pas l'énerver, pas maintenant. Cette moins que rien ne devait pas s'amuser à le provoquer. Sinon elle le paierait très chère, elle le paierait de sa vie. Mais il sourit mine de rien, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Granger était dans un sale état : ses cheveux broussailleux étaient sales et indisciplinés ; ses vêtements étaient déchirés laissant percevoir sa jambe droite ensanglantée et son visage habituellement rayonnant était pale et froid. Cela déplaira sûrement au maître, lui qui la voulait intacte. Il avait la vie de Granger entre ses mains et c'était la seule chose qui l'importait.

\- Tu vas me tuer c'est ça ? pouffa-t-elle silencieusement. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais lutter ? Je n'en ai plus la force, Malefoy. Alors vas-y, achève-moi tant que nous y sommes.

Le jeune homme parut satisfait et abaissa sa baguette. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle se laisse faire pour remplir à bien sa mission. Mais son attitude l'interpella, Granger était une Gryffondor, ce n'était pas son genre de baisser les bras. Tout cela était trop facile, il croyait pourtant à son speech mais tout n'était pas clair dans sa tête. N'aurait-elle pas perdue la raison ? Mais il songea à ce que lui répétait souvent sa mère quand il était enfant : "Tu sais, Drago, les gens tristes font souvent des choses tristes. Même si cela est mal, même si cela est austère."

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon devoir de te tuer. Certes, je ne serai pas tendre avec toi mais je ne te tuerai pas, répondit le garçon de sa voix cassante.

Hermione pâlit en repensant à la vision répugnante de son bras gauche dû à son dernier interrogatoire avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Il allait donc l'amener au Manoir Malefoy pour qu'elle subisse son jugement. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la tue que d'y remettre les pieds. Les horreurs qu'il se passait là-bas lui donnaient des nausées.

\- Je vais bientôt partir, Granger. C'est la fin, sache-le.  
\- Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor, soudainement prise d'une profonde angoisse.  
\- Nulle part à vrai dire, lâcha le mangemort.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent, les choses sérieuses pouvaient maintenant commencer. Il fallait faire vite, le plan était prêt depuis un bon bout de temps.  
Drago pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et lâcha un jet vert lumineux qui explosa en millier de points gris. Hermione observa le spectacle sans comprendre, adressant des regards interrogateurs au jeune homme. Il lui tendit son plus beau sourire et tourna les talons. Ce n'était plus son affaire à présent, il avait réussi sa mission. Hermione regarda le garçon disparaître dans une ruelle, alors que face à elle se dressait une dizaine d'homme masqué, dégainant leur baguette un à un.

Son cri de panique se perdit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle voulait se recroqueviller sur elle-même et disparaître mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas non-plus attaquer ce serait perdu d'avance. Elle songea alors à transplaner. Ils étaient à bonne distance d'elle, mais ils l'encerclaient et lui ordonnaient d'abaisser sa baguette.

\- Il serait plus judicieux que tu te plies à nos ordres, sang-de-bourbe ! brailla Dolohov avançant doucement vers la concernée.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, écoutant attentivement ses ravisseurs. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à lui, ce traître. Malefoy l'avait piégée, lui faisant croire qu'il la laisserait se reconstruire. Elle se sentie si stupide d'être tombée dans le panneau si facilement quand il lui avait déclaré qu'il partait. Elle pensait qu'il aurait compris. Il avait détruit ses illusions, une nouvelle fois. Hermione encaissait les échecs, encore et encore. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, elle fixait un point invisible au-dessus de Dolohov, faisant abstraction du reste. Elle cherchait un échappatoire et c'était le seul qu'elle avait trouvé : la lumière d'une lanterne qui brillait encore. Si seulement elle avait su. Si elle avait su que Voldemort n'était pas qu'un horcruxe, mais une chose encore plus ignoble. Si elle était arrivée à temps. Si elle avait désarmé le monstre avant qu'il ne brise son meilleur ami. Si seulement tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Si seulement...

Hermione revint à elle et tranplana, laissant les mangemorts éberlués par sa disparition soudaine. Ils avaient laissé la fille s'échapper, ils allaient en payer les conséquences. Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'absence de Dolohov. Ce dernier, sentant que la lionne allait leur filer entre les doigts, s'était accroché à un pan de sa robe. Il avait disparu avec elle, ce qu'elle remarqua seulement après avoir regagné la terre ferme.

Ils avaient atterri devant la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix. La demeure n'avait pas changée, cet endroit reflétait un profond manque de personnes "vivantes". Cette maisonnée renfermait d'innombrables souvenirs qui chagrina fortement la Gryffondor, qui ne put une nouvelle fois retenir ses larmes. Dolohov, profitant de la faiblesse de sa victime, décida de passer à l'action. Il se releva, l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui releva le menton pour y glisser sa baguette. Il sourit fièrement, les dents serrées et lança d'une voix sanglante :

\- Tu n'essayes pas de t'enfuir, sang-de-bourbe ? Que suis-je bête, tu es actuellement indisposée. Le maître va être si heureux que je t'apporte à lui, sale traînée dégoûtante. Tu sais que tu as été dure à trouver, tu mériterais qu'on t'abatte sur le champ et...

A cet instant, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il lâcha la lionne et s'écroula sur le sol froid du 12, square Grimmaurd, une légère goutte de sang perlant sur sa nuque. Hermione avait profité de son monologue pour lui enfoncer sa baguette dans le cou. Le pauvre n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme détailla une dernière fois le corps de son ravisseur avant de filer vers la porte du manoir.

\- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis aigu. Hermione avança à taton, baguette toujours pointée vers l'obscurité. Elle s'attendit à voir apparaître le fantôme de son professeur mais il n'en fut rien. Un silence imposant opprimait complètement la demeure. La jeune femme ne se sentit pas à son aise et décida alors de vérifier chaque pièce de la maison. Elle quittait à présent le couloir principal pour se diriger vers la salle à manger quand elle entendit des bruits de pas au dessus de sa tête. Une odeur d'encens émanait également du grand escalier sans qu'elle ne puisse distinguer de quelle pièce provenait l'odeur exactement. La lionne se résigna à fouiller les autres pièces, laissant sa curiosité l'emporter sur la raison. Elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible et se posta derrière la première porte qui se présentait. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Hermione pénétra dans la salle et avança vers ce qui se trouvait être une bibliothèque, scrutant les livres poussiéreux qui s'offraient à elle.

\- Lumos.

Une vive lumière éclaira des milliers de bouquins, ainsi que d'innombrables tableaux accrochés de part et d'autre de la grande salle. La jeune femme recula brusquement lorsque l'un des livres posés sur la bibliothèque du fond tomba à terre dans un bruit assourdissant. Hermione se hâta vers l'origine du bruit et n'aperçut que deux grands yeux bleus la dévisageant longuement. Machinalement, la lionne dirigea sa baguette sur la petite chose emmitouflée dans un plaid. La panique la gagna à son tour, son corps frémissant à la vue de cette loque humaine qui gardait les yeux bien fixement posés sur elle. Qu'était cette chose ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Que lui voulait-elle à la regarder de cette façon ? Une voix cristalline la coupa dans ses interrogations :

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas, Hermione ?

Cette dernière s'approcha de plus prêt : elle distingua une longue chevelure blonde emmêlée, un visage porcelaine boursouflé recouvert de tâches de sang et deux saphir, l'épiant avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Ce fut là que Hermione découvrit avec stupeur, que la chose qui se trouvait actuellement à terre n'était autre que son amie Luna Lovegood. La jeune femme était si aberrée qu'elle faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle ne ressentait que de l'incompréhension et de la compassion envers son amie. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée-là ? Elle avait sûrement dû fuir les mangemorts après la bataille et avait dû se réfugier ici, se noyant dans la tristesse et la solitude, tout comme la lionne l'avait fait précédemment.

\- Luna, tu es.. si faible, bégaya la lionne en s'approchant de son amie.

Hermione se souvint du si beau visage scintillant de Luna, qui égayait ses journées autrefois. Elle se souvint de ses si jolies cheveux blonds se balançant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Mais maintenant cette jeune fille là ressemblait misérablement à une loque...

\- Non, Hermione.. s'il te plaît, la supplia Luna en voyant la jeune femme la tâter pour voir si elle n'avait rien de cassé.

\- Je.. Luna, que fais-tu ici toute seule ? s'écria Hermione, tâtant le front de son ami pour voir si elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Neville est à côté, répondit sèchement la jeune blonde le regard vide.

A l'évocation du garçon, Hermione fila à toute allure hors de la pièce, claquant la grosse porte en bois contre le mur, pour se diriger dans une petite chambre au papier-peint fleuri légèrement arraché. Seule la lumière d'une bougie éclairait l'ensemble de la chambre, mais elle était suffisamment puissante pour laisser constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Un homme invalide était couché sur le sol en position assise, la tête contre le mûr et les jambes étalées parallèle l'une de l'autre. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus qu'une partie de sa jambe gauche, un bandage absorbé de sang enveloppait entièrement son genoux. Il avait du être amputé, mais pour quelle raison ? Le garçon était blanc comme un linge et avait les yeux rouges, prouvant un grand manque de sommeil. Il regardait fixement un tableau de Regulus Black, avec un regard empli de mépris.

Ce qu'aperçut en tout premier lieu, Hermione, en entrant dans la chambre, fut le sang séché recouvrant l'intégralité du parquet massif. Elle jaugea également le petit pot d'encens posté juste à côté de Neville, qui ce dernier, mitraillait de ses yeux bleus le portrait de Regulus. Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Était-ce bien réel, tout cela, tout ce carnage ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la guerre les ait autant affaibli que cela. C'était invraisemblable. Ils étaient pourtant si résistants. Elle se sentie coupable d'avoir abandonné pour si peu alors que d'autres avaient réellement besoin de son aide.

Elle s'approcha doucement de son ami, lui prit la main et sourit faiblement. Il se tourna vers elle et la scruta d'un air décontenancé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un visage familier à part celui de Luna.

\- Oh, Neville, murmura Hermione. Je suis si désolée.. je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là. J'ai besoin de réponse.. j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en soyez arrivés là...

Neville baissa la tête. Il savait pertinemment que s'il lui racontait toute l'histoire, son amie sangloterait et il ne voulait pas que l'on s'apitoie sur leur sort. Mais il la connaissait que trop bien, il lui devait la vérité même si cela la peinerait fortement. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la lionne et débuta son long récit :

\- Tu sais, après que Harry soit.. il soit tombé.. Luna m'a attrapé et nous a fait transplaner jusqu'à Pré au lard où l'on s'est réfugiés jusqu'à ce que ça soit calme dehors.. si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On s'attendait pas à ce que ça se passe aussi vite, la traque des survivants, l'arrestation des sangs-de-bourbe et l'exécution des moldus.. Ils nous ont trouvés rapidement et c'est là que je me suis pris ce sortilège à la jambe. On a eu du mal mais on a réussi à les semer et on s'est réfugiés ici. Ce sont des barbares, Hermione.. si tu savais.. ce sortilège à ma jambe.. c'est un sortilège inguérissable.. je meurs à petit feu... Ils ont créé un sortilège pour nous faire souffrir et même si l'on guérit de la partie où nous sommes touchés, on meurt d'une autre façon... Luna est restée longtemps avec moi, elle a du amputer ma jambe sauf que j'ai fait une hémorragie et le sang ne s'arrêtera jamais de couler jusqu'à ce que je meurs. Ce sont des barbares, Hermione. Elle supportait plus tout ça.. tu sais, Luna à toujours été très gentille alors elle m'a laissé un pot d'encens pour éloigner les mauvais esprits puis elle est partie à côté... Elle vient me voir de temps en temps.. mais elle est si triste. Voici le résumé de tout ce merdier. J'espère que ça s'est mieux passé de ton côté, finit pas déclarer l'infirme un sourire triste posé sur son visage.

Hermione buvait ces mots, elle ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un sanglot qu'elle étouffa dans l'épaule de son ami. Elle essaya en vain de se calmer, il fallait qu'elle se montre forte pour lui, pour Luna. Mais elle déversa toute la peine de ses derniers jours contre Neville, qui ce dernier, la prit dans ses bras avant de la serrer fort contre lui. Luna observait la scène d'un air désespéré. Elle aurait voulu que ses retrouvailles avec la jeune femme se passe autrement, dans d'autres circonstances...

Ce fut le début de tous ces maux, de toutes ces souffrances. Elle qui n'avait toujours songé qu'aux autres s'était retrouvée dans un champ de bataille qui l'opposait, elle, contre toutes ses craintes. Si elle était restée terrer dans sa cabane comme il lui était destiné, elle ne serait jamais tombée dans cette situation. Si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée devant la maison des Black, peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Si elle n'avait pas aidé Neville et Luna, peut-être qu'elle serait toujours "en vie" à l'heure qu'il est. Pourtant ça avait été si simple pour Voldemort de la ramener à lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle protégeait deux autres résistants dans le QG de l'ordre. Il l'avait fait chanter si facilement : une lettre, une menace et le tour était joué. Quand Hermione avait lu la lettre elle était restée tétanisée à la vue de ce qu'il y était écrit : si elle ne se rendait pas ils tueraient d'une manière ou d'une autre le couple qui séjournait aux côtés de la Gryffondor. Elle avait tout de suite accepté. Ne souhaitant pas mettre Neville et Luna dans la confidence de peur qu'ils s'opposent à son choix, elle s'était isolée pendant quelques jours avant de se rendre définitivement.

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui l'attendait là-bas elle en aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de prendre cette décision.

Hermione était arrivée devant le portail de Poudlard tôt dans la soirée, alors que le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur les ruines de ce qu'il restait de son ancien chez elle, elle marcha tête baissée vers une des salle du château qui n'avait pas été détruite. C'était ici son point de rendez-vous. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, ce qu'elle aperçut en premier, se fut les corps de ses amis toujours au sol, se décomposant à vive allure. L'odeur parut insupportable puisque la jeune femme se retint de rendre son déjeuner. Alors qu'elle cherchait un endroit dans lequel elle pourrait s'asseoir sans avoir devant sa vue tous ces corps ensanglantés, elle trébucha sur le corps d'un de ses fidèles camarade de classe : Seamus Finnigan. Elle ne put réprimer un haut le coeur et décida de changer de direction de peur de finir en larmes comme à chaque fois.

Finalement, elle s'assit au fond de la pièce. Attendant sagement que le garçon maudit daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Elle ne songea même pas à regarder l'heure, ni à sortir sa baguette. Son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque *tictac* de l'horloge, lui arrachant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Elle ressentait comme une envie de quitter la terre ferme. Comme un bateau qui chavire, laissant son corsaire désemparé face à l'étendu des dégâts. C'était ce que ressentirait Hermione si elle pouvait avoir un avis extérieur sur elle-même. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu ne plus exister, n'être qu'une infime particule de poussière à peine visible. Mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme rentrer dans la pièce, elle ne l'entendit pas non-plus marteler le sol de ses mocassins noirs. Il posa ses grands yeux gris sur la petite chose recroquevillée au bout de la salle et déclara :

\- Inutile de te cacher, Granger. Ne t'en fais pas le chemin sera rapide.

La jeune femme leva la tête, son regard s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure que ses yeux détaillaient le jeune homme. Elle laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras et versa une larme. Une seule et unique larme. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière mais elle voulait être certaine que cette larme coulerait pour une bonne raison.

Drago Malefoy attrapa le bras de l'ex-Gryffondor et la traîna derrière lui. Son regard était froid et dur, aucune émotion ne paraissait, aucune compassion envers la jeune femme derrière lui. Juste du dégoût et rien que cela.

\- Malefoy, gémit la lionne.

Hermione se retint de crier, étouffant ses sanglots dans l'écharpe qui lui servait de cache-larmes. Elle aurait pu sortir sa baguette et le tuer, puis s'enfuir au-delà de tout. Elle aurait tellement pu faire plus, elle aurait tant voulu changer les choses. Hermione Granger, à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était comme cela qu'elle allait mourir. Tuée par celui qui avait décimé les trois quarts de la population, celui qui avait tué sa famille, ses amis. La nuit du 24 au 25 décembre elle mourait et rejoindrait les cieux. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle n'y arrivait plus. L'homme qui lui broyait le bras en ce moment même avait été l'un de ses camarades. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que celui qui la livrait à la mort n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ! finit-elle par crier, les larmes dévalant à présent ses joues.

Il se retourna face à elle, la dévisagea une nouvelle fois et la gifla violemment. La jeune femme tomba à terre tellement le coup fut brutal. Elle se tint la joue, n'osant plus parler, ni bouger de peur d'être à nouveau violentée. Elle laissa simplement les larmes couler silencieusement.

\- Cesse de geindre et relève-toi.

Elle obéit malgré l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne l'aida pas à se remettre sur pied, il ne la regarda même pas, il resta stoïque, indifférent à sa douleur. Il franchit les barrières de Poudlard, accompagné de sa proie et du poids lourd qui pèserait à jamais sur sa conscience.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Oh, Death

Une route sinueuse, de longs cheveux flavescents, un sourire diabolique et un regard compatissant. C'était tout ce dont se souvenait Hermione après s'être réveillée à nouveau enfermée dans une pièce humide, où seule une petite lumière filtrait à travers une "lucarne". La jeune femme tenta vainement de se relever mais retomba sur ses genoux, elle était retenue par de grosses chaines accrochées autour de ses chevilles. Alors, elle se recroquevilla près de la lucarne, songeant à sa mort imminente : "Peut-être aurait-il fallu que je réfléchisse avant d'en arriver là ? Si Harry et Ron pouvait me voir seraient-ils déçus ? Mais ils ne sont plus là... Ils sont morts. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort même si elle est pourtant si vile. Ceux qui l'ont frôlée ne la craignent plus, ils ont simplement peur que la mort les délaisse pour un de leur proche. C'est compréhensible après tout."

Hermione aurait voulu faire machine arrière, elle aurait dû les protéger autrement. Rien n'était assuré que Voldemort ne tuerait pas Neville, ni Luna. Il avait probablement menti. Elle se sentit si stupide, elle s'était laissée avaler par les événements et n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Ce n'était plus elle. L'ancienne Hermione trouvait toujours les meilleures solutions.  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'épine dorsale quand elle entendit le cliquetis d'un verrou que l'on brisait.  
La Gryffondor décida de se faire toute petite en se cachant dans son coin, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de son bourreau.

Un homme titubant se fit apercevoir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'homme s'avança près de la lionne, la contemplant d'un air effarouché. Cette dernière se releva en remarquant la baguette de l'ivrogne pointée droit sur elle. Elle recula contre la lucarne et essaya, en vain, de le repousser, mais l'homme la surplombait de trois têtes.

\- Je vais t'amener au maître, mais d'abord il va falloir que tu sois un minimum... présentable, révéla l'homme la mine enjouée.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard apeuré et plaqua l'intégralité de son corps contre le mûr. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour apercevoir, ne serait-ce, qu'un petit bout de pierre à lui jeter au visage. Mais il n'y avait que de l'eau d'une puanteur abjecte.  
Tandis que l'homme au visage difforme attrapait ses cheveux broussailleux, elle lui cria de la laisser tranquille :

\- Ne me touchez pas, n'osez point m'approcher ! Ce n'est pas à vous de me tuer, non...

Il ne la laissa pas terminer et la traîna par les cheveux jusqu'à la porte au fond de la pièce. La jeune femme se débattit malgré la poigne de l'homme qui se resserrait un peu plus à chaque cri qu'elle poussait. Elle finit par lâcher prise, le laissant la traîner comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Il l'attrapa, ensuite, par les hanches et la jeta par dessus son épaule pour avancer jusqu'à une salle au bout d'un couloir sombre. La tête posée contre le dos de l'imbriaque, Hermione observait les tableaux défiler devant elle, reconnaissant certains visages. Elle reconnut Nott, Théodore Nott, ainsi que la famille Lestrange et la famille Zabini. Mais plusieurs tableaux de la famille Malefoy se démarquaient du reste, racontant tour à tour leur histoire des plus secrètes. Lucius Malefoy à côté de l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. Lucius Malefoy tenant fermement un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Narcissa Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy, devant un grand Manoir à l'allure lugubre. Et pour finir, Drago Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy, devant la boutique de Barjot et Beurk. Hermione se souvint soudainement de cette journée où elle, Harry et Ron s'étaient cachés pour observer ce que faisaient les Malefoy dans une boutique de meubles. Les autres tableaux de la famille lui rappelaient vaguement des choses mais rien d'assez clair pour pouvoir supposer quoi que ce soit.

Elle sentit subitement une légère vapeur à la senteur rosée s'imprégner d'elle. Un courant d'air lui frôla le visage et se fut à cet instant qu'elle sut où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une grande salle d'eau aux couleurs mornes, laissant deviner ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Seule une douchette, un lavabo et des toilettes étaient présents dans la pièce. Du sang séché était collé sur une grille métallique au centre de la pièce. Ce devait être là que l'eau finissait sa course. Elle eut un léger frisson quand l'homme la déposa au sol. Il tituba vers la douchette, un sourire dédaigneux flottant sur son visage.

Il la plaqua ensuite, sans ménagement, contre le sol glacé de la salle de bain et déversa le liquide translucide le long de son corps. Hermione ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait plus sentir ses vêtements humides se coller contre son corps. Elle ne voulait plus sentir l'odeur fétide de son bourreau qui ce dernier, prenait un malin plaisir à mouiller les parties les plus intimes de sa victime. La jeune femme essaya en vain de se lever mais une grosse main lui tenait fermement la tête.

\- Allons, ne gigote plus si tu ne veux pas que je te saucissonne ! conseilla l'ivrogne.

Elle dévisagea l'homme face à elle et le laissa s'occuper de son apparence comme "il se devait". Elle devait être présentable après tout, pour mourir en bonne et due forme. Si elle avait eu le contrôle de ses membres elle aurait sûrement assommer son tortionnaire pour qu'il arrête de jouer ainsi avec son corps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se relever et chercha une occupation pour oublier la gêne qui lui montait aux joues. Pendant que ce dernier s'amusait à tremper le top blanc de la Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir se dessiner sa silhouette, celle-ci se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son oppresseur. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur, faisant tomber l'homme à ses côtés, en remarquant Lucius Malefoy dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier la dévisageait avec toute la répugnance dont il était doté.

\- Royce, cesse de jouer avec la prisonnière et amène-là au maître, somma Lucius tandis que l'imbriaque se tarder à relever la jeune femme.

\- Mais elle n'est pas encore prête pour le maître ! contesta le concerné en relevant Hermione par les cheveux. Regarde-la de plus près, tu vois son visage noirci par la saleté ? Ça ne plaira sûrement pas au maître, ça non, non...

\- Contesterais-tu les ordres de ton maître, vieux fou ?

\- Non, non, bien-sûr que non... bégaya l'homme pour toute réponse.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Hermione assista à la scène sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Elle était littéralement déconnectée du monde réel, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre les mots qui sortaient dans tous les sens. Elle déglutit difficilement quand son bourreau la lâcha enfin pour la jeter à nouveau comme un objet. Elle atterrit aux pieds de Lucius Malefoy, qui l'attrapa par les cheveux, pour recommencer inlassablement le même trajet.

Ils ne pipèrent mot jusqu'à ce que les genoux d'Hermione, à présent en feu à force d'être traînés sur le sol, décident de lui faire atrocement mal. Elle gigota de plus en plus, essayant d'interloquer le serpent qui lui maintenait la chevelure. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne stoppait pas sa course pour autant.

\- J'ai... j'ai si mal aux jambes... je vous en supplie, arrêtez-vous quelques secondes, supplia Hermione toujours au sol.

Lucius Malefoy fit volte-face et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Hermione se tordit de douleur, les larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur le visage du père Malefoy.

\- Croyais-tu vraiment, qu'une sang-de-bourbe dans ton genre allait avoir ma bénédiction pour se reposer ? Quelle idiote fais-tu, tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça après tout.

Hermione le fixa intensément et se releva difficilement, faisant face au père de l'homme qui l'avait tellement méprisé, malgré la douleur insupportable que lui infligeait son bas ventre.

\- Je peux marcher, le saviez-vous ? lâcha-t-elle sarcastique, époussetant à l'aide de sa manche la poussière accrochée à ses vêtements.

\- Quelle insolence ! Tu ne feras pas ta fière quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres te réduira à néant.

Sur ces mots il lui enchaîna les poignets avec un sortilège de magie noire et tira sur les chaînes pour la faire avancer. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire malgré tout, c'était peut-être la dernière personne qu'elle verrait avant de mourir et si ce n'était que Lucius cela lui convenait. Ça avait été un sale homme, certes, mais il n'était pas pire qu'un autre. Lucius Malefoy ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais ne tira plus sur les chaînes laissant la lionne avancer de son plein gré.

Au bout du couloir une voix fatiguée qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien, se fit entendre. La Gryffondor poussa un gémissement en voyant que d'autres voix se joignaient à elle également. Elle ne voulait pas se faire exécuter devant un groupe de mangemorts qui n'attendait que de voir son sang couler sur le parquet, elle voulait mourir seule face à son antagoniste.

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de la pièce où les voix se faisaient nettement plus puissantes. Elle arrivait même à comprendre ce qui se disait, la conversation était centrée sur elle et sa mort imminente : "La fille arrive", "Doit-on l'accrocher ?"... Hermione ricana en silence, était-elle si dangereuse au point de l'accrocher ? Oui, probablement. Elle s'était battue contre toutes ces personnes ici présentes, elle en avait d'ailleurs tué un bon nombre de leur camp. Alors oui, elle était dangereuse, plus dangereuse qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Sauf qu'Hermione ne se débattra pas cette fois-ci, elle laissera son sang couler dignement, elle les laissera jouer avec son corps sans vie. Parce que c'était la fin de son odyssée. Parce que c'était la fin de tout.

Lucius la poussa doucement dans la grande salle aux couleurs sinistres, avec pour toute lumière un lustre en diamant faisant refléter le peu de lumière qui passait à travers de petites cages aux mûrs.  
La lionne détailla une dernière fois la pièce avant d'avancer jusqu'à Tom Jedusor. Lucius les rejoignit et se posta aux côtés de son fils qui se trouvait à la droite de Voldemort. Hermione soutint le regard de certains mangemorts qu'elle reconnaissait à cause des tableaux, ou bien parce qu'elle s'était opposée plusieurs fois à eux. Dolohov était présent, ainsi que Bellatrix et sa soeur Narcissa. L'homme qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de Lucius Malefoy sur le tableau était également ici. La jeune femme se tourna vers Voldemort, les yeux emplis d'une haine incontrôlable qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cet homme, il était occupé à retirer toutes parcelles de vie à quiconque fuyait la bataille après la mort d'Harry. Et maintenant il était assis fièrement sur son trône de sang et de corps en décomposition. C'était si pathétique qu'Hermione voulut lui cracher au visage mais elle n'en fit rien. Il était trop occupé à préparer son exécution qu'il voyait comme un événement de la plus haute importance.

Elle s'agenouilla comme Malefoy lui disait de faire et dévisagea l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en se rendant compte que tout avait été prévu pour la faire souffrir. Elle aurait du s'y attendre, elle était le gibier autour de chasseurs qui n'attendaient que de la dépecer. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Voldemort quand il aperçut le mal-être de sa victime.

\- Miss Granger nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ce soir ! clama l'infâme homme, en se levant de son siège pour faire face à son assemblée. Es-tu prête à mourir sang-de-bourbe ?

Cette phrase sonna en écho dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle était de nouveau complètement perdue, faisant abstraction de la réalité. Ses yeux n'étaient même plus posés sur l'homme qui pointait sa baguette sur elle, ils étaient perdus sur une rose noire posée sur une petite table entre Royce et Bellatrix. Voldemort, remarquant son manque de réaction, reposa une seconde fois la question :

\- Sang-de-bourbe, es-tu prête à mourir ? s'impatienta ce dernier.

Mais Hermione n'était déjà plus sur terre. Elle ne comptait pas répondre, non, elle n'avait même pas entendu la question. Ce qui la maintenait encore dans cet espace si peu accueillant, c'était sa future délivrance. Oui, Hermione Granger allait mourir de la main de Voldemort. Oui, elle allait finir comme la plupart des gens. Mais oui, elle partirait pour de bon en aillant le souvenir d'une petite vie bien remplie, avec des bons moments comme des mauvais. Avec toutes ces personnes qui ont alimenté sa vie à leur manière. Oui, elle allait mourir mais elle mourrait vainqueur et non vaincue.  
Comme une conquérante.

Son indifférence frappa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme cela avait frappé Drago Malefoy le jour où il avait tendu un piège à la fille. L'homme au visage abominable scruta la jeune femme d'un oeil mauvais. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Il se serait attendu à une bataille, à ce qu'elle le supplie de la maintenir en vie, mais pas à ce qu'elle veuille mourir. Il arrivait à lire dans sa tête, il arrivait à sentir son envie intense de quitter la terre ferme pour découvrir l'au delà. Il la sentait de tous ces membres, de tout son corps et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle le suppliait de mourir, elle le suppliait de l'achever.

Ce fut à ce moment que la Gryffondor revint à elle, observant tour à tour les personnages qui s'interrogeaient sur ce soudain changement de comportement de la part de leur maître.

\- Vous disiez ? demanda la jeune femme d'une faible voix.

Voldemort s'attarda une dernière fois sur son visage avant de répondre :

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te donner si facilement ce que tu souhaites sang-de-bourbe ? Ce serait trop facile. Je pourrais te torturer ? Ou bien te faire prisonnière de ma maison ? Qu'en penses-tu ? La sang-de-bourbe au service du plus grand maître de la mort ? La sang-de-bourbe contrainte de changer de camp ? ricana Tom Jedusor, suivit de ses serviteurs qui rirent également.

Hermione se crispa en entendant cela, il n'allait pas la tuer. Il ne pouvait pas la maintenir en vie, c'était impossible. Elle se devait de mourir, il devait lui accorder cette seule faveur.

\- Je vous en supplie, s'accroupit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi. C'était ce que vous vouliez pourtant... se plaignit-elle.

\- Le plan a changé, répondit-il le plus lentement possible pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle veut.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour ne plus les entendre rire, pour ne plus voir leurs yeux de serpents. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la perspective d'une quelconque vie après tout cela. Elle se devait de mourir à présent, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, dans cet endroit chaotique qu'on appelait Paradis bien avant que le mal n'en viole les portes.

Les bruits cessèrent, les pleures de la jeune fille également. Tom Jedusor se rapprocha de sa victime pour se poster devant son corps soudainement prit de soubresauts. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux, la remit sur pieds et lui leva le menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Hermione ne vit que du vide dans ses iris noirâtres de vile créature de l'enfer.

\- Vois-tu chère vermine, j'ai peut-être trouvé une punition à la hauteur de tes délits, décortiqua-t-il pour qu'elle puisse parfaitement comprendre.

Tous les mangemorts présents se toisèrent du regard, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche de peur d'être tué. Aucun ne savait ce qu'était destiné à la fille parce que le seul plan prévu jusqu'à maintenant, était d'en finir avec cette abomination. Alors, ils écoutèrent attentivement ce que leur maître s'apprêtait à révéler :

\- Je t'ai trouvé une utilité beaucoup plus attrayante. Tu vas devenir l'esclave de mon bras-droit, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur et recula d'un bond tandis que tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis l'entrée de sa camarade.  
Tous remarquèrent le sourire en coin posé sur ses lèvres rosées. Narcissa Malefoy regarda avec froideur son fils avancer jusqu'à son nouveau jouet.

Voldemort observa une dernière fois son bras-droit s'emparer de sa domestique et se rassit sur son trône, le visage plus lumineux que jamais.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, la cérémonie est terminée.

Drago Malefoy détailla Hermione d'un air sombre. Il remarqua ses habits trempés et décida de la tirer par le poignet pour la faire avancer. Celle-ci recula, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Tout cela était de sa faute. S'il avait eu un minimum de compassion pour son ancienne camarade il l'aurait épargnée. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie et il le remerciait en piégeant sa meilleure amie. Aucune gratitude, que de la lâcheté.

\- Granger, lève-toi, exigea Drago Malefoy d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Ne me touche surtout pas, cracha Hermione reculant contre le mûr sous le regard moqueur de Voldemort.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes caprices, Granger ! répliqua férocement le jeune homme empoignant Hermione pour la pousser jusqu'à la porte.

Hermione se tût en remarquant Tom Jedusor sur son trône, qui la dévisageait avec une lueur étrange dans les prunelles. Drago remarqua son manque d'attention et la traîna alors jusqu'à un grand escalier en chêne.

\- J'ai été obligé de te traîner à cause de ton incapacité à mettre un pied devant l'autre, alors maintenant tu grimpes ! s'énerva l'homme en poussant la lionne du pied.

Hermione s'exécuta et grimpa les marches qui craquaient sous son faible poids, pour arriver devant un couloir décoré d'innombrables toiles qui en aurait rendu fou plus d'un. Elle s'avança malgré son envie de se jeter du haut des escaliers et attendit que le jeune serpent la guide jusqu'à son antre. Elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme derrière elle. Elle ne remarqua pas son poing levé au niveau de sa tempe. Elle ne sentit que la douleur d'une migraine, comme si on lui martelait la tête à l'aide d'une pierre. Elle ne sentit qu'un liquide tiède dégouliner le long de son crâne, puis le néant.

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle avait obéit au garçon lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de monter. Elle aurait dû se retourner et lui infliger toute la douleur qui l'avait consumée ces derniers jours. Elle aurait dû déverser sa haine, sa tristesse, sa déception sur ce garçon si peu avenant. Mais Hermione Granger n'était plus ce qu'elle était avant. Et tout cela la perdait un peu plus chaque jour.

Quand elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce assez différente de la geôle à l'intérieur de laquelle elle avait élu domicile peu de temps avant. Le feu d'une cheminée crépitait aux notes mélancoliques d'un vieux piano dans l'angle de la pièce. Des chandeliers étaient accrochés un peu partout sur les mûrs en bois foncé à l'atmosphère si peu conviviale. Il était disposé également un sofa d'une couleur rougeâtre semblable à celle du sang, qui rappelait la blessure d'Hermione. Cette dernière se remit sur pieds et contempla la pièce qui se trouvait être un salon, d'un air peu rassuré. Elle ne connaissait pas cette pièce, elle ne reflétait guère la maison des Malefoy. Ce devait être les appartements personnels de Malefoy. Elle se demanda alors si le jeune blond qui l'avait assommée précédemment, avait ainsi commis cet acte pour lui cacher l'existence de cet endroit. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autres possibilités, s'il avait agi ainsi c'était pour lui cacher le chemin à prendre pour se rendre sur les lieux. Mais où était-il d'ailleurs ? Elle ne voulait pas quitter son ennemi de vue.

La Gryffondor inspecta la pièce et chercha des yeux les différentes issues qui lui permettraient de s'enfuir. Malheureusement il s'avérait qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte, une seule et unique porte pour une pièce aussi gigantesque. Fort heureusement elle était seule. Elle regarda l'unique accès qui lui était accessible et ouvrit la porte par curiosité.

Elle poussa un cri d'ahurissement en tombant sur un Malefoy en tenue de cérémonie, canne à la main, la dévisageant d'un air amusé.

\- On cherchait les toilettes, Granger ?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Le temps d'un hiver

Le temps n'est qu'un prétexte pour repousser les choses qui doivent arriver. Fuir en est un également, parce que partir fait moins mal que de voir la vérité. Mais la mort est-il un prétexte pour dire non à la vie ? Non aux contraintes ? Non aux engagements ? Non aux épreuves ? Certainement, mais en vaut-il la peine de perdre son temps en fuyant continuellement la mort alors qu'elle nous rattrape toujours un jour ou l'autre ? C'est ce qu'ils font tous, dirions-nous ; mais ce sera notre ultime bataille, dirait-elle.

* * *

 _\- On cherchait les toilettes, Granger ?_

\- Ma.. Malefoy ? bégaya Hermione les yeux perdus sur son accoutument d'aristocrate. Admirant par quel soin il s'était habitué à son statut de futur héritier de la famille Malefoy.

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas assuré vers son esclave et la poussa du plat de la main. Une certaine indifférence envers la fille présente face à lui. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'elle le fuit continuellement souhaitant éviter à tout prix les ennuis.

\- Si tu comptais t'enfuir c'est plutôt mal parti, déclara sèchement Drago.

\- Je.. je voulais juste voir où cela menait ! bafouilla la lionne.

Drago Malefoy ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit tel un prince, sur son large canapé rouge qu'Hermione eut le temps d'admirer avant son arrivée.

\- Assieds-toi.

Hermione, qui était toujours postée devant la porte, se décida à lui obéir même si elle appréhendait ce que s'apprêtait à lui révéler le garçon.  
Drago Malefoy prit une grande inspiration et scruta la jeune fille, un sourire crispé sur son visage pâle.

\- Ici ce sont mes ordres que tu écouteras, ce seront mes tâches que tu exécuteras et tu devras obéir au moindre de mes désirs, ricana l'adolescent au sourire carnassier.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et dévisagea son maître. Non, elle n'avait pas à lui obéir, elle connaissait ses intentions et elles n'étaient pas du tout saines. Il allait lui faire payer, la torturer mais elle s'en fichait. Jamais elle ne l'écouterait. Il n'était qu'un paria et c'est ce qui l'avait mené à sa perte.

\- Vas brûler en enfer ! lança-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

\- Et où comptes-tu aller, Granger ? Le manoir est immense et crois-moi, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui te trouves que Bellatrix ou bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La lionne hésita à tourner la poignet. En valait-il la peine de risquer le peu de liberté qui lui était offert, pour ne serait-ce, que cinq minutes de solitude ? Non, il ne fallait pas. Si les mangemorts la trouvaient ils l'enverraient moisir en cellule et ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment.

\- Alors, Granger, tu comptes la tourner cette foutue poignet ? se moqua d'un ton froid le garçonnet derrière elle. Ou tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et retourna sagement s'asseoir à sa place. Etre ainsi soumise à cette forme de soumission la mettait dans un état qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle n'avait jamais obéit à Malefoy et devoir s'habituer à le faire s'avérerait être une étape difficile.

Elle hésita longuement avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche mais les mots se bousculaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

\- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver après ? Ils ne me laisseront pas éternellement avec toi, que vont-ils faire de moi ? questionna la Gryffondor, essayant vainement de calmer ses tourments.

Drago se leva du siège et se posta devant le bar à l'angle du mur. Il en sortit une bouteille de whisky aillant déjà servi auparavant vu le niveau d'alcool qu'il restait et sortit deux chopes de tailles impressionnantes qu'il déposa ensuite devant la lionne. Cette dernière scruta les verres d'un œil mauvais et attendit que le serpent daigne lui répondre.

\- Ma chère Granger, sache que tu es en ma possession et que personne ne pourra te récupérer à moins que je ne veuille plus de toi. Et il vaudrait mieux pour ton cas que je ne me lasse jamais de ta présence sinon ton histoire deviendrait étrangement tragique.

Le jeune homme porta le liquide orangé aux lèvres et ingurgita tout le contenu de son verre. Hermione le contempla longuement ne sachant que dire face à ce soudain changement de comportement. Il paraissait moins violent, moins stricte, pareil à ces hommes vulnérables moisissant au fond d'une bouteille. Elle ne sut si elle devait faire de même. Hermione se devait de rester sobre, pour avoir la conscience tranquille et pour avoir la tête assez froide pour encaisser les confidences à venir. Mais l'arôme framboise de la liqueur lui titillait les narines. Elle relâcha tout l'air présent dans ses poumons et fit le vide dans sa tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Que perdrait-elle vraiment à cuver comme toute personne normale ? Rien, elle n'avait déjà plus rien alors elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de débordement.

La lionne s'assit en tailleur sur le coussin posé au sol, attrapa de ses doigts fins la anse du grand verre et bue jusqu'à ce que sa respiration fusse trop compliqué à retenir. Le sourire pendu aux lèvres, Malefoy reposa la chope sur la table et se dirigea vers un grand placard en bois brute avec de petites vitres en verre tout en haut. Hermione suivit ses faits et gestes comme si elle craignait qu'il n'en sorte une dague pour lui enfoncer dans la poitrine. A la place, il sortit deux longues robes en dentelle, avec de fins rubans de couleurs différentes pour former un nœud papillon. L'une était noire, l'autre était prune. Le jeune homme tendit les deux robes à son esclave et déclara d'un ton qu'il voulut strict :

\- Tu porteras ces deux robes cette semaine. En tant que femme de maison tu dois porter la robe de couleur noire, ainsi qu'une paire de collant munie de jarretelles. Lors de nos sorties ou de nos repas tu dois porter la robe de couleur prune, ainsi que tes plus beaux bijoux que je te fournirai bien évidemment. Toutes les semaines tu auras de nouvelles tenues, tu ne dois pas me faire honte.

Sur ces mots, Drago Malefoy jeta les robes au visage de la jeune femme et tourna les talons. Juste avant de franchir la porte qui le séparait du long couloir, il ajouta :

\- Ta chambre est au fond du corridor, troisième porte à gauche.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione acquiesça poliment. Elle tenta de se relever mais l'alcool faisait son effet. Elle vacilla et lança quelques jurons par ci par là, contrariée par le comportement de son maître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements. Une robe en tissu beige recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps comme un long drapé que l'on aurait enroulé vulgairement. La lionne espéra tout au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas Malefoy qui l'avait changée. Elle parcourut la salle d'un œil expert et jaugea une dernière fois la bouteille de whisky, avant d'également tourner les talons en direction de la porte.

La maison se trouvait bien être plus grande qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Le corridor était d'une longueur impressionnante, ou n'était-ce seulement que le fruit de son imagination et de l'alcool dans son sang. Elle marcha tête baissée dans l'espoir de ne rencontrer aucune de ces têtes menaçantes et de ces tableaux sordides. Elle en avait assez vu de la journée même si elle craignait que ce ne soit que le début de sa triste destinée. La porte qui la mènerait à son nouvel habitât n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'elle entendit le fracas d'un objet que l'on aurait claqué sur le sol.

Hermione stoppa instinctivement son avancé et se tourna vers la porte entre-ouverte derrière elle. La lionne retint sa respiration et se concentra sur la chose scintillante qui se tenait face à elle.

Un halo de lumière verdâtre s'était formé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle arriva à percevoir une femme derrière un homme au visage d'un blanc éclatant. Sa chemine était maculée de sang et ses mains étaient parsemées de petits traits laissant deviner que de fins bouts de verre s'étaient nichés sous sa peau. L'halo s'amplifiait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme vienne stopper toute cette mascarade.

\- Mais regardez-moi ça, Mrs et Mr Pratchett essayant tous deux de s'enfuir main dans la main, pathétique ! résonna la voix de l'homme face au couple.

\- Vous nous aviez promis que quand vous auriez trouvé la fille, vous nous laisseriez partir, se fit entendre la voix du second homme, plus craintif.

\- Alors vous avez trouvé judicieux de vous servir d'une lampe à gaz comme portoloin ? ricana le suivant s'approchant dangereusement des deux damnés. Ce fut inutile à ce que je vois.

Hermione recula se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle ne devait pas être ici et que les événements qui suivraient ne seraient pas moins joyeux. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas ces deux jeunes gens, mais eux semblaient la connaître. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur cela et décida de suivre la scène des yeux.

L'homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait guère, pointa sa baguette vers la lampe brisée au sol, et une longue flamme jaillit d'une puissance phénoménale pour terminer sa course contre l'éclat de la lampe. Les choses se passèrent très vite, la pièce s'embrasa intégralement, piégeant le couple dans une sinistre couronne de feu ardant. L'homme sourit une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

Hermione voulut s'en aller mais ses pieds étaient figés au sol, comme par un enchantement. Elle gesticula bêtement dans l'espoir de bouger au moins un de ses muscles mais cela ne s'avérait point suffisant. La jeune femme s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée mais la curiosité l'emporta une nouvelle fois. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre du grand homme au cheveux bouclés. Un sourire crispé s'installa sur les lèvres rosés d'Hermione tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de reculer un pied.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur très chère ? débita sensuellement l'homme à l'air douteux qui ne cessait de la regarder comme si elle risquait de passer entre les mailles du filet.

\- Herm..Hermione Granger, bégaya la fille soudainement prise de panique face à cet individu qui lui parut si familier.

\- La sang-de-bourbe, je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas là par hasard.

Il parut réfléchir une fraction de seconde et revint à la réalité, dévisageant la pauvre chose piégée face à lui.

\- Le maître ne m'avait pas précisé que tu étais si, comment dire, exquise, susurra-t-il dans un élan assez malsain.

Hermione prise de panique, vacilla en arrière prête à s'écraser sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour tout assimiler mais elle savait que la suite lui serait fortement déplaisante.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer cet homme, il ressemblait étrangement à Sirius, il avait des traits communs avec le parrain du grand Harry Potter. Mais il avait ce visage si fermé, bien trop fermé pour que ce soit lui, se dit-elle en repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle la voix vrillant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Je ne te veux que du bien, petite fille, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut rassurante.

Il ferma les yeux et huma délicatement le parfum de la lionne, qui se trouvait dans une position assez particulière. Devait-elle se rebeller au risque de subir le même sort que le couple en train de calciner dans la pièce d'à côté ? Ou devait-elle jouer le jeu, au risque de se perdre à nouveau dans un quelque chose de bien trop dangereux pour elle ?

Instinctivement, elle toussota pour signifier au garçon qu'elle n'était pas en état de s'amuser avec lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire ami-ami avec un mangemort et encore moins lui servir de poupée sur qui il pourrait se défouler. Tout cela allait trop vite, elle n'était arrivée que tard dans la soirée hier et voilà qu'il se déroulait une multitude de choses incontrolables et hors de sa portée. Hermione contrôlait toujours toutes les situations, prévoyait toujours les choses à l'avance pour ne pas être surprise. Et à présent, elle se comportait comme une fille naïve, ayant perdu tous ses repères. L'homme lui releva le menton et scruta d'un œil mauvais ses pupilles légèrement dilatées.

\- Tu m'as l'air ivre...

Il ne put prononcer la suite puisqu'il fut projeté contre le mûr du fond. Hermione fut si stupéfaite qu'elle ne prononça pas le moindre son, qu'elle ne fit le moindre geste. La scène se passait au ralenti, elle ne suivait plus la cadence et commençait à vaciller de nouveau. Elle n'aurait jamais dû boire autant, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours les mauvais choix en ce moment ? Ce n'était plus elle, elle devait se ressaisir, ne plus sombrer à toutes ces tentations. A quoi bon ? Pourquoi ? Pour quand ? Pour quand le dernier au revoir, le dernier débordement ?

Drago déboula dans son champs de vision, coupant court à ses songes puis souleva l'homme par le col et calla sa baguette sous le cou de son opposant.

\- On ne joue pas avec mes serviteurs, est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ?

L'homme ricana mais ne répondit rien, il se contenta de fixer Hermione, murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible aux oreilles de Malefoy.

La jeune femme, ahurit, remarqua enfin qu'elle avait repris l'usage de ses jambes depuis un bon moment, mais qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte tellement les choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle s'approcha doucement des deux hommes alors que Drago reposait son adversaire à terre.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'aider l'homme qu'il prit la fuite le plus vite possible.

\- Tommen, murmura l'homme avant de tourner les talons vers les escaliers. Je m'appelle Tommen.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle sut de cet homme si intriguant. Mais elle préférait ne rien dire, ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage quand il lui sourit une dernière fois. La lionne le suivit du regard, faisant abstraction de Drago, qui fulminait intérieurement qu'on puisse oser imaginer toucher à son esclave. Elle était sienne et ce devait être ainsi pour cette si petite éternité qui leur était destinée.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, mis à part faire de l'œil à un ivrogne ? hurla le serpent.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je voulais regagner ma chambre mais...

Malefoy la coupa dans sa tirade en la bousculant pour regagner les escaliers lui aussi, en lui soufflant doucement "sale trainée", au passage.

Hermione se frotta l'arcade sourcilière et pressa le pas jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, les crépitements du feu de la pièce d'à côté lui donnaient la nausée.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et claqua la porte violemment, provoquant une légère secousse dans toute la maison. Elle ne sut si elle devait ainsi lui pardonner son manque de retenu mais elle savait pertinemment que lui reprocher quelque chose d'aussi puéril la conduirait tout bonnement à sa perte. Elle se contenta donc de s'allonger sur le large lit en baldaquin disposé au centre de la pièce, regrettant d'avoir ainsi sombrer dans leur petit jeu. N'était-elle donc qu'un jouet aux yeux des autres ? Ou bien une servante de plus au manoir Malefoy ? Que lui arriverait-il si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu ? Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre paisiblement mais elle souhaitait profiter de sa liberté avant de vivre comme une reclus pour le restant de ses jours.

La lionne ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'incident précédent, à ce couple de jeune gens d'à peu près une vingtaine d'année. C'était trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'y avait plus que des morts à perte de vue. Elle avait beaucoup songé à la manière dont elle aurait pu changer les choses, si Harry avait survécu une seconde fois, s'il avait gagné cette bataille. Mais le paysage si gai qu'elle s'était imaginée n'était qu'une issue pour s'empêcher de songer à la triste réalité qui l'oppressait continuellement, à toutes ces vies de gâchées pour des querelles de pouvoir, de sang et de passé refoulé.

Le feu crépitait dans un silence pesant de mort, l'orage cognait contre les vitres usées et le vent faisait trembler les murs, glaçait les sangs. Dans un couloir non loin de la chambre d'Hermione Granger, servante du jeune maître Drago Malefoy, un homme réfléchissait au moyen le plus efficace de pénétrer dans l'antre secrète du Lord Voldemort.

\- Tu les as bien vu, ils doivent être une dizaine à se pavaner autour de la chambre.

\- Oui mais il ne sont pas armés, s'écria une voix féminine de dessous un duvet de peau de loup.

L'homme faisait les cent pas dans le plus simple appareil, les sourcils froncés, posant de temps à autre les yeux sur la femme au teint hâlé emmitouflée dans ses couvertures.

\- Et par les douves ? Il y aurait un accès ? déclara-t-il soudainement enjoué.

\- C'est possible, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois rentrer dans cette pièce sans en ressortir et entendre par la suite les cris déchirants des pauvres nés-moldu qu'il devait torturer.

\- Et s'il...

Les mots se perdirent dans la fraicheur de la pièce, les bougies finissaient de se consumer et le courant hivernale du vent venait perturber l'ambiance romantique qu'avait instauré les amants.

\- Et si la chose était avec la fille.

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu ne crois qu'en même pas qu'elle la garde ? C'est une ancienne membre de l'Ordre, elle ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille ! rétorqua-t-elle ahurit.

\- Et si elle était contrainte de le faire ? Et si elle ne savait pas qu'elle lui appartenait ?

\- Retrouve-la et fait en sorte de récupérer un maximum d'information sur la chose. Si elle ne te dit rien tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

L'homme hocha la tête perdu dans ses pensées et d'un pas fébrile, rejoignit sa compagne qu'il recouvrit de baisers tendres et de caresses sensuelles.

* * *

Drago Malefoy sourit. Il sourit à la petit demoiselle de compagnie qui lui adressa un baiser sur la joue, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Elle rougit quand il lui caressa le plat de la main et lui dit qu'elle était resplendissante aujourd'hui. Emonyl Dyslaet se risqua à lui adresser un regard de supplication, lui soufflant uniquement des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Il ria. Il ria si fort que les rouges gorges s'envolèrent au delà des pommiers. Douce Emonyl mêla son rire au sien et le prit par la main, l'emmenant loin des arbres funestes et des corbeaux moqueurs.

\- Mais quel âge as-tu Emonyl, pour dire de telles choses poussées ? l'interrogea Drago le sourcil arqué.

\- Donne-moi l'âge qui te convient, je suis dotée de ressources qu'une fille de mon rang et de mon âge ne peut point exposer.

Le jeune homme hûma ses cheveux blouclés d'un noir pareil aux charbons. Emonyl laissa sa main se balader le long du torse du jeune homme, ses longs doigts dansant avec les plis de sa chemise. Il se laissa emporter dans ses bras comme une dernière balade avant de retomber dans une réalité beaucoup trop brutale pour lui. Drago n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle, elle ne lui apportait qu'une certaine distraction et des nuits assez mouvementées qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été présente après le déscès prématuré de Pansy qui l'avait énormément affecté, mais il n'avait jamais pu voir Emonyl comme une potentielle partenaire autre que sexuelle. Elle ne lui servait qu'à noyer sa tristesse le temps de quelques instants, mais il ne pouvait laisser l'amour et autres bêtises lui occuper l'esprit. Il avait beaucoup plus important à faire, un nouveau fardeau à porter, Hermione Granger. La survivante de guerre, l'ennemie numéro 1 à présent.

Il entortilla une de ses manches de cheveux entre ses doigts et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Drago, souffla-t-elle tête baissée, comme si elle se doutait déjà que ses sentiments envers le garçon n'étaient pas réciproques.

Il l'enlaça plus intensément et attrapa son visage en coupe entre ses mains d'une pâleurs foudroyantes.

\- Je t'aime aussi, douce Emonyl.

Elle s'écarta du jeune homme, baissa les yeux un sourire timide planté sur le visage. Elle s'en alla plus loin dans la forêt, grimpant les marches menant à la stèle recouverte de verdûre. Il suivit son ombre du regard et partit de son côté rejoindre le château. Il ne lui était pas rare de voir Emonyl s'évader, plongée dans ses pensées innocentes d'enfant. Elle était loin d'être pragmatique, bien au contraire, ses décisions étaient prises par humeur, par envie, ne jugeant jamais le pour ou le contre, juste en fonction des avantages que cela pouvait lui apporter. Et si elle était retournée au Manoir Malefoy ce n'était pas pour faire de l'œil au fils Malefoy malgré son profond amour à l'égard de son amant. Ce qu'elle voulait avant tout, c'était la chose, celle que tous maîtres de la mort convoitaient.

* * *

Hermione resta assise contre la longue porte en bois de la chambre d'esclave qui lui était donné. Elle ne comptait pas accomplir les tâches que son maître lui avait adressé sur un parchemin poisseux. Elle se contenta simplement de jouer avec ses boucles châtaignes qui tombaient le long de son visage, riant à chaque fracas que faisaient les morceaux de verre de la fenêtre à cause des sorts d'enfants qui ne contrôlaient pas encore la magie. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sentant la porte tanguer.

\- Qui que ce soit déguerpissez je suis occupée, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Deux coups de talon se firent ressentir contre la porte en bois avant qu'elle n'explose au visage de la brunette.

\- J'espère que tu étais occupée à plier mon linge de maison Granger.

Elle se releva sans mal et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en baledaquin de la pièce.

\- Tu n'as pas des elfes de maison pour cela ? adressa-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

\- Je croyais que tu étais pour la liberté des elfes ? la devança-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit poliment se retenant de lui jeter sa fichue liste au visage. Elle ne lui était guère reconnaissante d'avoir saboter plus d'une fois ses campagnes de pub pour la libération des elfes travaillant dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

\- Tu t'en es toujours foutu de tout mon baratin à l'école, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais réellement appliqué tes requêtes stupides, les elfes de maison ne sont pas capables de tout faire alors tu me seras très utile.

Elle ria en silence, l'exasperation montant à vive allure dans tout son corps, elle aurait tout donné pour le voir récurer des toilettes moldus, brosse à la main et gants en latex.

\- Ne néglige pas tes tâches, les prochaines risquent d'être plus complè envieras bientôt ce que je t'ai laissé là.

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons vers ce qu'il restait de la grande porte de la chambre et déclara une dernière fois :

\- Sois à 21h dans ma chambre ce soir, chaque minute de retard entraînera des heures passées à nettoyer les cachots Granger.

Elle ressentit l'hésitation dans sa voix rauque de garçon contraint d'appliquer "les ordres". Elle ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui l'attendait, ce serait la surprise. Elle se sentait faible, inférieure à toutes ces personnes qui jacassaient inlassablement dans les couloirs. Elle était négligée, négligable et affaiblie, terriblement affaiblie. C'est dans ce cadre-ci qu'elle ressentait sa différence, l'infériorité de son sang qui se mêlait à la pureté empoisonnée de ces mangemorts et enfants de mourants. Elle ne savait plus trop qui elle était, qui était Hermione Granger et pourquoi cette fille qu'elle ne reconnaissait guère subissait tout cela. Elle aurait souhaité que quelqu'un daigne répondre à ses interrogations mais personne ne s'obstinait à causer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec la "sang-de-bourbe". Si Malefoy avait pu lire dans ses pensées il se serait sûrement moquer ouvertement de son talent de s'infliger elle-même d'horribles songes.

Elle inspecta la liste une dernière fois avant de se mettre à la tâche :

 _Plier le linge de la famille Malefoy_

 _Nettoyer l'argenterie_

 _Accrocher le linge humide à l'air libre_

 _Ranger la bibliothèque_

 _Nourir les chiens_

 _Vider la penderie des Rockwood_

 _Préparer la nouvelle chambre des Rockwood_

[...] Hermione se frotta l'arcade sourcilière et épousseta sa longue robe noir avant de se plier en quatre et d'attraper les livres s'étant précédemment écroulés de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Elle put admirer quelques exemplaires illimités de la collection de la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Tous ces livres étaient dédicacés au nom de Lucius Malefoy, anciènement élève à Poudlard. Elle sourit faiblement, imaginant le père Malefoy reproduire la même attitude arrogante que son fils, rabaissant les premières années et injuriant les autres maisons qui composaient l'écusson de l'école.

Un parfum affreusement odorant embomma la pièce tandis qu'Hermione se relevait, la tête encore rouge d'être restée pendue trop longtemps sur les ouvrages. Narcissa Malefoy accéda à l'étagère du fond sans lui prêter aucune attention et s'assit sur le canapé en cuir marron devant la cheminée. Hermione se rapprocha d'elle inspectant le bouquin qu'elle avait entre les mains. De la littérature moldue avec _Madame Bovary_ , un livre fort intéressant qui avait passionnée Hermione pendant son enfance. La jeune femme retourna à sa tâche et finit de ranger les quelques livres à la reliure tellement usée que des lambeaux de fils de couleurs y pendaient.

\- As-tu fini ? déclara Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton froid, faisant sursauter Hermione.

\- Oui tout est terminé, s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

\- Bien, tu peux disposer.

Hermione pressa le pas vers la sortie, étonnée d'être ainsi mise à la porte de la bibliothèque. Malgré cela, elle était satisfaite de son travail. Elle avait terminé plus de la moitié de ce qu'elle avait à faire, s'étant un peu égarée dans le manoir plusieurs fois avant de se diriger vers la bonne pièce. La demeure était si impressionnante, elle en avait croisé des visages sympatiques, d'autres moins mais le fait était qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il y avait d'autres femmes comme elle en charge de s'occuper de l'entretien du Manoir Malefoy. Mais il se faisait tard et elle avait encore du boulot à entamer. Toutes les tâches accomplies sur la liste disparaissaient par un enchantement qu'elle connaissait peu, elle comprit vite qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer au travers de son travail.

Vider la panderie des Rockwood. Vider toutes les chemises des Rockwood. Vider l'intégralité de tous les pentalons et des robes des Rockwood. Respirer un peu et reprendre. Le nombre incalculable de vêtements dans la penderie lui donna bien vite l'envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle dégagea une des ses mèches de cheveux avant de marmoner dans sa barbe des choses que Merlin ne pourrait accepter de la grande Hermione Granger. Si elle avait eu sa baguette tout cela ce serait fait en un clin d'oeil, mais Malefoy ne comptait pas la lui redonner de si tôt, plutôt mourir que de le supplier. Elle déchargea le reste des souliers et des mocassins d'un verni noir qui aurait pu lui faire office de miroir et transporta le tout par plusieurs passages dans la nouvelle chambre des Rockwood qui se trouvait faire 5 fois la taille de la sienne. Elle remercia intérieurement le blondinet d'avoir glissé une étiquette sur le sol de la porte avec écrit le nom des nouveaux locataires, lui évitant une nouvelle visite du Manoir.

\- Tu ne t'y plais pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? retentit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna d'une lenteur effrayante et dévisagea la jeune fille qui venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre. Une fille d'environ une quinzaine d'année était postée devant l'entrebaillement de la porte et l'observait installer la literie dans le plus grand des calmes. Sa longue chevelure noire bouclée tombait dans son dos telle une sirène et ses traits fins d'enfant marquaient une grande fatigue. Hermione ne répondit rien et reprit la tâche qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Tu dois être la nouvelle servante de Drago, il m'a dit de ne pas trop t'approcher.

La concernée fit volte-face et posa un regard accusateur sur la brunette qui s'amusait de la situation. Elle croisa les bras attendant que la lionne sorte de ses gonds.

\- Et bien mademoiselle, vous direz à ce cher Drago que s'il a des choses à dire à mon sujet, qu'il se regarde dans un miroir avant de causer.

Emonyl Dyslaet ricana et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit qu'Hermione était en train de préparer. Elle attendit patiemment que la jeune femme ouvre la bouche pour lui glisser une remarque mais elle n'en fit rien, continuant de ranger la pièce pour les Rockwood.

\- Augustus Rockwood est mon beau-père, il s'est remarié avec ma mère après la bataille de Poudlard où tous les écoliers ont misérablement péri. Je n'ai pas trop choisi de venir ici mais cela ne me dérange pas tant qu'il y a Drago à mes côtés. Tu ne le trouves pas incroyablement beau ? l'interrogea la fillette dans l'espoir de l'avoir piqué de son venin.

Hermione ne releva pas la première remarque mais rétorqua au sujet de Malefoy :

\- Il doit sûrement avoir un charme qui m'échappe je présume.

\- Les sangs-de-bourbe ont du mal à percevoir ce genre de chose. Il est peu commun de voir une personne de ton espèce admirer la vraie valeur des personnes de nos rangs, il est tout à fait normal que tu fasses partie de cette sous-population.

La lionne serra les dents et continua de changer les oreillers et les édredons. Si cette gazelle sortait un mot de plus elle lui crèverait certainement ses yeux de vile créature tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar. Emonyl s'impatienta voyant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, tu n'es pas destinée à causer avec moi alors Drago en sera informé et il remédira très vite à cela.

Machinalement, Hermione remit ses cheveux en place avant de frotter ses lèvres l'une à l'autre et de se redresser à hauteur d'Emonyl. Elle essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait sur la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescente et déclara d'un ton arrogant :

\- Je poluais déjà votre atmosphère bien avant que votre père ne verse son fluide dans votre mère, vous me devez le respect si je me permets. Une personne de votre âge ne devrait même pas prendre ses grands airs avec une adulte comme moi.

Emonyl sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lancer un sort sur la pièce entière. Toute la pièce se retrouva rangée, propre et le sol devint d'un blanc éclatant. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et adressa un regard suspicieux à la fille postée à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais, je t'apprécie Hermione Granger pour ton courage, ta bravoure et ta loyauté envers tes défunts amis. Je t'admirerai toujours tant que tu n'approches pas mon Drago.

L'ex Gryffondor hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce, délaissant l'adolescente toujours assise non-chaleusement sur le lit familial. Elle avait enfin fini ses tâches alors que l'horloge sonnait 20h. Elle était exténuée, elle aurait tout fait pour rater le rendez-vous de Malefoy mais en vu de tout le travail qu'elle avait eu à faire aujourd'hui elle ne se voyait pas en faire le double le lendemain. Elle se vêtue de la robe de couleur prûne encore disposée sur son lit comme la veille et se dirigea dans le corridor pour regagner la grande table. Elle devait dîner avec le reste du membre serviteurs des Malefoy, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de manger à la table de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts par chance d'ailleurs. Elle s'installa sur une petite chaise en bois comme lui indiquait un elfe de maison et attendit patiemment que le repas soit servi. Une petite femme, 3 enfants et 4 autres personnes qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille étaient assis également, la toisant du regard comme si elle n'était qu'une tâche sur un tableau. Un plat alléchant qu'elle ne connaissait guère apparu devant sa vue, ainsi qu'une coupe de vin et une miche de pain. Les enfants se jetèrent sur l'assiette et la dévorèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé ? Ils avaient l'air si affamé, les joues creusées et le teint blafard. Hermione ne s'attarda pas plus sur cela, et savoura son assiette s'attendant à ne plus en avoir de telle pendant des jours. Elle but son verre à pied remplie de vin, se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Ils se retournèrent tous sur elle comme si elle avait commis un délit impardonnable, les elfes de maison eurent la même réaction, s'interrogeant tour à tour du regard. Hermione parrut soudainement effrayée et reposa les assiettes sur la table, ce geste rassura la tablée entière qui retourna à ses occupations comme si de rien était. Elle comprit vite de quoi il s'agissait, chacun devait accomplir ses tâches, aucune aide ne devait être apportée. Chacun pour sa peau.

Hermione sortit de table en voyant l'heure passer à vive allure, il fallait encore qu'elle rejoigne le fils Malefoy à 21h. Elle repassa une dernière fois par sa chambre, ramassant la liste encore posée au sol et réajusta sa robe beaucoup trop décolletée à son goût. Elle n'était pas pressée d'y aller au contraire, elle espérait juste qu'il soit tolérant envers toutes les tâches qu'elle avait accompli brillamment. Etre ainsi réduite au rôle d'esclave, celle de Malefoy, lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à se considérer comme telle, comme une chose qu'elle n'était pas. La lionne avait toujours lutté pour son indépendance, pour le libre arbitre de la femme, de n'importe quel sang. Et se voyant ainsi retirer toutes les valeurs qu'elle avait essayé d'instaurer tant bien que mal lui arrachait le cœur. Son honneur était bafoué, sa vie contrôlée. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour voir Malefoy lécher les bottes d'un cracmol ou d'un moldu...

* * *

\- Entre.

Hermione poussa la porte entre-ouverte et la ferma derrière elle, la frustration la gagnant peu à peu. Obéir à quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait était la pire chose au monde et elle devait agir comme si de rien était. Drago était assis sur son lit, un bouquin à la main et un verre de whisky de l'autre. Sa chemise légèrement ouverte laissait deviner qu'il avait pris le temps de se mettre à son aise, ainsi que son style dépareillé qui montrait en lui un côté négligé d'enfant incapable de s'occuper correctement de lui. Ses cheveux blonds métalliques tombaient sur son front et ses yeux d'un gris accrocheur détaillèrent la jeune femme comme si elle n'était qu'une sorte de morceau de viande.

\- Je vois que tu as pris la peine de te mettre en beauté.

La lionne acquiesça, si elle s'était préparée c'était seulement parce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'emmène quelque part ou bien qu'il la présente au reste de ces satanés mangemorts. Mais remarquant l'absence d'un quelconque artifice, elle se douta fort vite qu'elle n'était pas là pour être exposée.

\- Qu'attends-tu donc de moi ? demanda-t-elle la voix vrillant au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait vers la porte.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas, tu nous as préparé un programme, miss-je-sais-tout ?

Elle ria discrètement, non parce que cette remarque fusse amusante mais plus parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus de son sort. Elle n'était pas là par hasard, elle le savait.

Drago se frotta la tempe et alluma l'une des chandelles postées sur la table de chevet, lorsque la flamme illumina la pièce d'un parfum ivre, il déboutonna sa chemise et s'étala l'air réjoui sur son large lit.

Verre à la main, il regarda le ciel l'air hagard et souffla distinctement :

\- Rejoins-moi.

La panique submergea la jeune femme, tout son corps lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais sa tête lui disait de le rejoindre pour éviter toutes représailles. Elle fit un autre pas en arrière, les gestes lents et les yeux perdus sur le corps de l'homme dont l'ombre se dessinait sur les rideaux du lit en baldaquin.

\- Je me doutais que ta réaction serait plus ou moins excessive sainte Granger. Ne me force pas à venir te chercher ou tu le regretteras fort bien.

Hermione serra les dents, remarquant tous ses muscles se tendre sous le coup de l'énervement. La traîne de sa robe se déplaçant comme une ombre derrière elle, la jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver face au lit, tête baissée et lèvres closes. Elle aspirait à la haine et à la rancune, elle aurait voulu marquer de cette flamme orangée, un sourire de cendre sur le visage cristallin de son opposé. Elle n'en fit rien, tût ses songes et resta stoïque attendant qu'il lui annonce le reste du plan.

\- Rapproche-toi de moi.

Drago savourait cet instant comme la plus belle des revanches. Potter avait failli envoyer son père à Azkaban, il avait souillé sa famille, alors il allait souiller Granger. Granger, sa chère Granger, Granger pleurnicheuse, Granger courageuse, Granger la protagoniste du trio d'or. Mais Granger était sa Granger maintenant. La sienne, celle qu'il souillerait quand l'envie lui prendrait, celle qu'il titillerait chaque jours durant son séjour en sa présence. Il allait jouer avec le feu et goûter à la fusion entre les flammes engloutissantes de la Gryffondor, et l'eau dévastatrice du Serpentard. Il allait la détruire comme il avait été détruit, elle lui a tout pris. Si elle avait gagné cette foutue guerre sa famille aurait été libre, vivant paisiblement dans son Manoir à couler des jours heureux. Mais elle avait échoué et il ne pouvait accepter l'échec. Elle aurait ce qu'elle mérite, son sang coulera comme les larmes ont été versées.

Le garçon se redressa et posa ses mains pâles sur la taille de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna à se contact, se raidissant lorsque qu'il les remonta un peu trop haut pour elle. Dans un élan assez malsain, il les posa sur sa poitrine et observa les yeux écarquillés de la lionne. Elle voulut reculer mais son corps ne suivait plus son esprit, elle s'éteignait et se laissait consumer par le pouvoir du serpent. Un sourire posé sur les lèvres, il l'approcha de son corps et l'amena à ses côtés. Sa main se baladait le long de ses formes, faisant quelques arrêts sur son ventre, ses seins et son intimité. La jeune femme planta ses yeux noisettes dans le gris assombrissant du jeune homme face à elle. Tandis qu'elle retenait son souffle, le cœur ratant quelques battements, il lui releva le menton et rapprocha son visage du sien. Le bout de la langue du serpent vint caresser les lèvres brûlantes de la lionne, qui s'entrouvrirent à ce contact particulier. Elle les humecta instinctivement, sentant la chaleur prendre possession de sa tête. Elle allait exploser. Exploser de désir.

Il s'attaqua tout d'abord par l'une des bretelles de sa robe, l'enlevant avec grâce, laissant la lionne savourer l'instant présent. Si elle était consciente de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle aurait probablement frapper le jeune homme avant de s'enfuir en courant le visage rouge de honte. Mais elle se sentait divaguer, le laissant jouer avec son corps comme on se joue d'un enfant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retira elle-même la deuxième bretelle qui maintenait sa tenue. Lorsque l'intégralité de la robe fut retirée, Drago s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défit en un rien de temps. La respiration saccadée, il recouvrit le corps de la belle d'une multitude de baisers qui la fit frissonner de tous ses membres. Elle ne cessait de bouger, son corps en feu mêlé au corps de son camarade qui prenait un malin plaisir à passer ses mains sous sa petite culotte. Hermione ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Drago, le laissant s'occuper de retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Quand ils furent nus l'un sur l'autre, que la bougie eut fini de se consumer, il posa ses mains sur l'objet du désir et admira les réactions de la jeune femme. Celle-ci plissa les yeux et entre-ouvrit les lèvres comme obsédée par le désir et la soif de sexe qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et laissa son entre-jambe se glisser dans l'intimité de sa partenaire. Hermione hoqueta, prise au dépourvu et lança un regard suppliant à son pire-ennemi. Ce dernier commença par de longs coups de rein, laissant sa camarade s'habituer à la cadence. Hermione se tenait à son cou comme si elle craignait qu'il ne parte, serrant les dents à chaque coups plus rudes qu'il mettait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ennemi juré lui vole ainsi sa virginité, elle le laissait pénétrer dans son intimité telle une vulgaire chose. Mais à cet instant elle n'avait pas honte, elle n'avait pas honte de sentir cette flamme en elle entourer son cœur d'une excitation malsaine. Drago accéléra la cadence d'un cran, se faisant beaucoup plus violent et plus sûr de son maintien, il entama une suite de vas-et-viens qui fit gémir la lionne jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier souffle il se vide en elle.

Il s'écroula telle une loque aux côtés de la jeune femme qui sentit la gêne lui monter aux joues. Le plaisir était toujours présent en elle mais il se transformait peu à peu en une forme de regret mêlé à une honte qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Elle dévisagea son partenaire toujours étalé en tenue d'Adam et prit conscience des faits. Elle venait de coucher avec son pire-ennemi. Hermione Granger venait de coucher avec Drago Malefoy. Ce devait forcément être l'oeuvre de l'impérium, elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il n'était pas courant chez elle d'avoir ce genre de débordement, elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi, pour ce en quoi elle s'était battue.

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une grande main la retint par le poignet.

\- Où vas-tu Granger ? Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça, on en a pas fini tous les deux.

Hermione ne pouvait cogiter et dégagea brusquement la main du jeune homme sans réfléchir. Un éclair passa dans les yeux du serpent et il l'entoura de ses grands bras musclés. Il l'emprisonna et la maintint pour qu'elle cesse de gesticuler. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse ainsi partir alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa danse. Il la cala contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes sans songer à ce qu'il faisait réellement. Sa langue s'enroula entre celle de la lionne qui ne broncha pas le moindre du monde et caressa ses cheveux bouclés en quête d'un quelconque retour de la part de la fille. Il fut stupéfait de voir les larmes couler sur les joues de son esclave. N'appréciait-elle pas d'être à son contact ? Il la relâcha pensif et se tourna dos à elle. Il était fatigué à présent, il avait assez joué pour le moment et se trouvait être lassé par l'attitude pas très complaisante d'Hermione. Cette dernière se sentait minable, salit, comme violé. Mais ce qui la chagrinait le plus fut le fait qu'elle ait aimé chaque instants de leurs ébats, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse férocement. Car tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas et elle détestait voir les choses changer.

A son plus grand étonnement la lionne ne bougea pas d'un poil, continuant de pleurer en silence. Il avait aimé lui faire du bien dans le plus grand des mal. Briser sa pureté en un clin d'œil fut pour lui la satisfaction la plus grande qu'il eut éprouvé depuis le début de son cauchemar. A présent elle était définitivement son jouet, il était en capacité de lui faire réaliser tous ses souhaits. Aucun regret ne perla dans son esprit, juste une immense gaieté et l'envie de recommencer. La voir pleurer le rassura un peu, il n'aurait point fallu qu'elle en soit tombée amoureuse sinon il aurait pu dire adieu à son plaisir personnel.

Hermione hoqueta submergée par la tristesse et se tourna vers Drago qui la détailla perplexe, comme si aucun élan de compassion ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi ? gémit-elle les lèvres pâteuses.

\- Tu as toujours été ma préférée, l'inaccessible, répondit-il calmement.

Si elle avait pu, ne serait-ce que lui effacer la mémoire elle l'aurait fait et s'en serait aller loin de tout. Mais la réalité faisait qu'elle était en incapacité d'admettre son échec. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de lutter et était tombée dans le piège avec une naïveté étourdissante.

\- Je peux... je peux retourner dans ma chambre à présent ? demanda-t-elle vainement.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te reposes ici le temps d'une nuit, je ne t'ai pas donné le plus confortable des lits.

Elle acquiesça et se décala le plus loin possible de lui, la fatigue l'emportant dans un tourbillon de sentiments tous autant contradictoires les uns que les autres. Hermione Granger était définitivement prise au piège, si elle ne savait plus comment obéir à ses principes, elle était perdue à jamais et elle le savait.

Seul un savant aurait pu deviner ce que Drago préparait à Hermione, mais s'il n'avait déjà pas commis assez en une nuit, qu'en restait-il de toute une vie ?

 _Mot de l'auteur :_

 _Je ne compte plus les jours qui ce sont écoulés depuis l'arrêt de l'écriture de cette fiction. L'inspration me manquait atrocement et je ne souhaitais pas écrire un chapitre si l'envie n'y était pas. Encore aurait-il fallu que je vous prévienne de cette longue pause d'un an qui me parut si courte en vue de tous les projets qui fusaient dans mon esprit. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette longue absence et j'espère que vous serez satisfait de cet écrit que j'ai rédigé avec amour. Merci de me suivre et j'espère que vous vous habituerez au lemon ahah ;)_


End file.
